


Golden Tops

by Atlantis11698



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sex Toys, Sort Of, Top Theseus, bottom asterius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantis11698/pseuds/Atlantis11698
Summary: Asterius wants to explore new positionsTheseus can’t stop talking about himself.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur & Theseus (Hades Video Game), Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Golden Tops

**Author's Note:**

> TW //  
> There is a brief mention of a rape accusation.
> 
> This is my first time publishing anything on AO3, so please let me know if I'm missing anything! Thank you for reading!

The lights of Elysium dulled as Asterius crossed the small bridge from the coliseum to the champions palace. He looked over the edge, the street below him was packed with the bustled of hundreds of shades exiting the area and wandering around the surrounding market. He was glad he did not have to wander with them any more. On the walls of the coliseum behind him, banners with Theseus and his faces fluttered in the wind. They had won this time, against that, ”fire-footed FIEND” as Theseus called him. It was rare enough these days that the other champions had taken him out to celebrate. Asterius was also invited, as he always was. Theseus would not allow them to exude him. The first and only time that happened, Theseus single-handedly threw the offending shade off the edge of Elysium and straight into Tartarus. The shade returned a few days later, but knew better than to come near them again. Asterius watched as the crowds slowly dissipated, hoping to see if Theseus was among the throngs of people. He wasn’t, and slightly disappointed Asterius walked back to their room. 

A room which was as gaudy and ostentatious as Theseus was. Golden armor sets lined the room, ornate shields and spears decorated the walls, and their table was always set with a decadent display of fruits and desserts. Asterius would never have chosen such decor for himself, but Theseus loved it, and everything in here reminded Asterius of his king, so he loved it too. Once his armor was off and his light wounds tended to, he went to their bath. This adjoining room had once been his room, but he had spent more time in Theseus giant bed then his own so they had it turned into their own private bath and he couldn’t be happier with the change. He hated when they’d go the public baths to bathe. It was impossible to not be reminded of the monstrosity that he was by the way the others there would gawk at his massive body. Here he was perfectly alone. He stepped into the large pool that took up most of the room. Four columns at the corners of the pool held up a dome, painted with a bright blue sky. From the center of the dome a stream of water fell into the pool. Asterius stood under it and washed off the blood and sweat from the arena. When he finished he sat on the steps, half submerged in the water and gazed up at the mural. He had spent so little of his life under the sky he was never sure how accurate this version of it was. 

A soon as those thoughts came he banished them away. he did not like to think about his time on the surface. Though his memories of Theseus shown brightly, they did not block out a lifetime of darkness. He turned his mind toward the new memories he made, the ones here in the underworld with his king, the ones that could only ever be good because he shared them with Theseus. His hands wandered down his stomach. He hardly ever had to pleasure himself, the kings appetite for sex was as ravenous as Zeus’s. However, Theseus was not here tonight, and he probably wouldn’t be back for several more hours. In the darkness of the room he let himself indulge in the visions of Theseus that crossed his mind. His golden body, rippling with lean muscles. His surprising flexibility. The way his hands ran through Asterius’ fur. The way his body swallowed his cock, stretching in ways he did not think mortals should be able to. The sounds of him moaning in pleasure as Asterius’ fingers entered him or his screams of ecstasy as he took the entirety of Asterius’ cock. 

Lately however, new fantasies have begun creeping in. Ones not rooted in memories. He saw Theseus standing at the end of their bed, his hands on Asterius’ inner thigh moving under him and slipping inside him. His own hands began to mimic the movement of the fantasy, he fingers rubbed the outside of his hole, still too cautious to go any further. While Theseus had undoubtedly taken the cocks of every man in the Aegean, Asterius had only ever been with Theseus. His experience was limited to what ever it was Theseus wanted to do, and the king only ever wanted to bottom. 

His mind snapped back to one of the first memories of Theseus, of seeing him inside the labyrinth, his hair and cloak blowing beside him, the oil on his skin shining in the sunlight teh poured through a crack in the ceiling.. When Asterius was alone in the darkness of the maze and had imagined the gods, this is the image he had thought of. His fantasies became merging with his memories, his vision of Theseus now with short hair, his clothes ripped from battle, his body splattered with blood from the arena, the musk of sweat as it dripped down his face, he imagined the hands that had touched him so often exploring him in new ways. He quickened his pace, his right hand moving faster as his left began to rub harder. The sounds of the falling water blocking out everything else except his own moans of “Theseus...” Which became quicker and louder as he reached the edge of orgasm. As the vision of Theseus in his mind slowly impaled him with his cock Asterius screamed and buckled as ropes of cum flew into the water and onto his chest. 

\----------------------------

While Theseus loved a good party, the adrenaline of battle had worn off quicker than he anticipated, and he found himself wanting to be back home with Asterius before long. He said he’d only stay for a couple of cups of Ambrosia but despite his best efforts to leave he’d drunken nearly a full bottle before he stumbled out onto the street. He was far from the coliseum, near the entrance to Elysium. He sobered up on the long walk towards the champions palace. The fields were mostly empty, most shades resting in their own corners of the endless paradise and if there’s anything Theseus hates more than Zagreus, its being alone. he does a couple of stretches before sprinting though the fields back home. 

He opened the door of their room slowly and snuck in. Asterius is usually asleep when he gets back from his parties, and he would never dare wake him. When he closed the door though, he hears the fainest moans from the other room. Peaking through the curtain separating them, Asterius’ back greets him the dark. From the moans and arm movements Theseus knows exactly what he’s doing. It takes all his self control to not barge in and join. Asterius so rarely indulges in pleasures for his own sake, he would not take this away from him. 

The sight reminded him of his journey though the Labyrinth, of the way he crept through the cold damp corridors, yarn in hand quickly unraveling.. When he reached the inner most layer of the maze the stone walls were punctured with hole, some broken and crumbled. Through one of these holes he got his first glace at Asterius. Somewhere far above this room an opening let sunlight stream in and the faint light bounced off the bulls horns. He was asleep, with his back toward the wall Theseus looked through. 

A loud groan interrupted his thoughts as he watched Asterius cum into the water. He quickly got up and closed the door to their room loudly. 

“Asterius are you here?” he calls. The sounds of splashing in the other room let him know he is heard. Soon he comes out, drying himself with a towel,

“My King, I did not know you would be back so soon.” 

“I longed for your embrace Asterius! I just had to leave early.” He hugged the bull, his arms not even close to making it all the way around him.

“King please, I am still wet, you will ruin your chiton.”

“We will get another one,” he said pushing his face deeper into the bulls chest, “it is you I could never replace.” 

Asterius blushed, not that Theseus would ever see it through his fur, and returned the kings hug.

“I’m all sweaty from my run over here, let me wash and then I shall join you in bed.”

Theseus threw his chiton onto a pile of dirty chitons in the corner and walked naked into the pool. Asterius sat at their table and ate pomegranate seeds as he watched the water caress Theseus’ body. He had only just came, but he felt himself grow slightly harder at the sight of him.

When he was done with his shower, he dried and walked over to the bed, climbing directly into the middle. Asterius always found this amusing to see. Theseus had the bed custom made to Asterius measurements, so it was far larger than a normal one. And if one did not have the rest of the room for comparison, the bull almost looked average sized when he slept. Theseus however, was nowhere near that size and always looked comically small. Add in the plush blankets they had that sank when he got in, and the seemingly hundreds of pillows of various sizes, Theseus looked more like a child’s toy than a fully grown man. Asterius suspected that the king probably liked that.

Asterius followed him to the bed, crawling in next to him. Theseus wrapped the bulls massive arm around him and snuggled into his chest. 

“I won’t ask you for any sexual pleasantries tonight my beautiful bull. I am quite tried.”

“Of course King, I do not mind.”

“Also, I saw you took care of yourself in the bath.” He said with a smirk.

“I-wha-you saw that?”

“I did! It was a  _ very _ nice sight.”

“I am sorry I did not wait for you king, I didn’t think you would be back so soon.”

“Nonsense! You deserve to pleasure yourself whenever you like.” He turns so he’s on his stomach, with his chin resting on Asterius’ muscular chest and his hand gently caressing his snout. 

“However, I would like to know what got you off. If you’d like to tell me. Fantasizing about my glorious body I hope?”

“I would never dare to dream of anyone else.”

And that was true. Even the thought of imagining someone else hands on his body sent pangs of guilt through him. Theseus had given him so much, he could never stray from him even in his mind. The king leaned forward and kissed the side of his snout. 

“So, what were we doing then? I want to hear all about it.”

“Well....’ 

Asterius was not sure what to tell him. He didn’t even know if Theseus would even believe him.

“You do not have to tell me if you don’t want to Asterius. I will not be offended.” 

“No... I do want to.” he said, “I just, don’t have the words to say it.” 

He knew he had to watch his words carefully. Theseus often got carried away when he knew Asterius liked something. He once mentioned to him off-handedly that he enjoyed the taste of figs and now 5 fig trees were growing on their balcony. The last thing he wanted Theseus to think was that he wanted to be manhandled in the same rough way he did. 

“I was think of, um, us. But doing something new.”

“Oh??” Theseus perked his head up. He was always the one to bring new ideas to their bedroom, and Asterius, the wonderful complain that he is, always went along with it. No matter how dramatic or wild or unusual it was. 

“I am not sure if you will like it King.”

“Asterius, my love just knowing that you are enjoying it will push me into the throws of orgasm, whatever it may be.” 

“I uh, I was thinking you might, um, well....”

“Oh Asterius! You tease me so mercilessly.” He said with this usual dramatics. 

“I was imaging you might...show me the same pleasure I show you.” He placed his large hand over Theseus ass and the king understood the message loud and clear. 

“OH! Oh  _ Asterius _ !!!!” He excitedly jumped up onto his knees, “I never even thought you might be interested. Of course I shall share the wonders of penetration with you!” He leaned down and kissed Asterius intensely. The bull pulled away, holding Theseus at bay with his hand.

“King, if you do not enjoy that role we do not have to do it.”

“What do you mean? I enjoy all roles in sex!’

“Well, you have never mentioned any encounter where you were on top or any desire to do it.”

“Have I not? Well I’ve topped at least 4 times, I did have 4 children.”

“I did not know that King, you have never mentioned them.”

“No. I have not.”

Theseus is quiet after this. There is not much the king refuses to talk about, especially when it concerns himself, so Asterius allows himself to probe further. He also wishes to distract Theseus before he can think too much about Asterius’ request. 

“What were their names?”

Theseus doesn’t respond right away, he repositions himself in Asterius’ arms and then begins to talk.

“Melanippus was the oldest, his mother was a woman named Perigune, who I slept after I killed her father. He was a highway robber though, so wasn’t much of a loss really. Hippolytus was next, his mother was the Amazonian Queen Hyppolyta. I believe Heracles killed her at some point. There was quite a gap between then and when I had to marry your half-sister Phaedra, since the.....Ariadne incident didn’t go as planned. With her I had two more sons, Acamas and Demophon, who I suppose are technically your nephews.”

“We only share some of the same blood, king, I would never consider any of them, or their children, family.”

“Oh I apologize Asterius! I did not mean to offend!”

“I know king, go on.”

“Well, I never heard much from Melanippus, despite him my first heir. I was told he left for Anatolia. Although I don’t know if he ever made it, or what he’s done there, if he did. I suppose it was for the best, in the end. There was an uprising in Athens, when Acamas and Demophon were still very young. I had them sent off the main land until I could sort everything out, but I was killed soon after they left. They seem to have done well, despite that. If Melanippus was there he would have been forced to avenge me. I was not very popular at the time so he probably would have been killed as well. ”

“Are they here?”

“I have heard from some of the other champions that Acamas and Demophon both fought at Troy, near the end of the war. One of the men that fought with Odysseus says they were involved in his horse plan and rescued my mother,  Aethra.  But I ... do not know if they are here. I don’t think so. Even if they were, I would not recognize them.”

Theseus stood quiet after this. Just rubbing his fingers through Asterius’ fur. The bull did not know what to make of this new information. He never thought of Theseus as a father before, but now he imagined the king in his palace on the Acropolis surrounded by four young men just as energetic and beautiful as their father. He saw him sparing with them, teaching them to ride chariots, hunting in the hill outside Athens. It was a side of Theseus he had never considered before. He wondered what it would be like to be surrounded by 4 mini Theseus’ as well as the real one. 

“And what of your second son?”

“Oh Hippolytus,” the kings words dripped with regret and sadness, almost unrecognizable,”I had ... been deceived and lead to believe he raped Phaedra, and so in a rage I called upon Poseidon to kill him. Hippolytus denied ever touching her, and I stupidly refused to believe him. A few days later, his horses became spooked as he rode back to Athens after a hunt. His chariot was smashed, he was caught in the reins, and dragged across the rocks until he died. Afterward, Artemis revealed to me that the claim was not true and so he died for nothing.” 

Theseus hands stopped moving at some point and he was holding Asterius fur very tightly, like he might suddenly fall despite being safe in their bed. 

“Asterius?”

“Yes, my King?”

“I do not wish to talk about this any longer. Please do not ask me about it again.” Theseus rolled away from Asterius closed his eyes hard, willing himself to go to sleep. Asterius wrapped his arm around him and held him close. At some point in the night the king left and vanished from the room. When he returned, Asterius could taste the waters of the River Lethe on his lips.

\-------------------------

It was several days before Theseus’ memory of that night returned. Asterius did not dare to bring it up after what he had told him, he worried that any conversation on it might also bring back memories of the King’s children. And, in truth, he had forgotten it himself. Theseus was sitting on the edge of the pool behind Asterius braiding laurels into his mane when the memory stuck him. 

“And then I told Jason he could take that  _ stupid  _ golden rug of his and - OH Asterius!”

“What is it king?” He said concerned. 

“You wanted me to fuck you!”

“What”

“A few days ago you asked for that I’m so sorry it was terrible of me to forget!”

“It’s ok king it was only a passing thought we don’t have to do it”

“Nonsense we will do it tonight” 

“I-I don’t think I’m ready for it so soon.”

“Then we shall plan for it in a few days, is that alright?”

Asterius wasn’t quite sure if it was, but the idea was turning him on. He figured the sooner this was over the sinner they could get back to normal,

“Yes that will be fine”

Theseus was also a bit relieved to not have to perform so soon. He wouldn’t admit it but he had not the faintest idea how this was going to work. Asterius body was so huge, compared to him. He didn’t really want to think about that, so when he saw Asterius growing hard in front of him he took the opportunity to distract them both. He moved in front of him and took the bull into his mouth, his jaw straining to take even half of it. His tongue swirled around the head, picking up the bits of precum that oozed out with each movement. Asterius moved his hand on top of his head, his fingers slowly losing themselves in his golden hair. He tightened his grip ever so slightly, but Theseus felt every inch of his body shuddered in pleasure. He dove in further feeling his throat tighten he rapidly reached the limit of what he could take. Tears ran down the sides of his face but he pushed down farther with each pass. When he felt his nose hit the waters edge, he chocked and pulled off taking a much needed breath. Asterius was shaking, his head thrown back and his hips thrusting up into Theseus hand. He was close, very close. Theseus tightened his grip and dove straight back down to were he had been. He could feel Asterius heartbeat in each throb of his cock and soon the bull grabbed his hair and pushed him down, hard. He came with a groan, and a wave of come shot out of him into Theseus mouth. He tried to swallow it all, but like usual most spilled out of his mouth and down his chin. 

When Asterius recovered from his orgasm he noticed Theseus humping his side, his cock rubbing against the fur of his stomach and his face pressing against his chest. He picked him up, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him. He turned him to face away and slid his fingers beneath the King’s cock. Theseus moaned as Asterius’ fingers entered him. Each one was bigger than the average mans penis, but he was so used to taking the behemoth he had between his legs that the bulls two fingers slid in easily. The constant and rhythmic sensation of him rubbing against his prostate brought him quickly to orgasm,and with a deep moan he shot into the water. He pulled himself off and they both lay there in the water panting. Theseus scooped up the bits of cum that splattered his face with his fingers and licked them clean. 

When they returned to bed, Theseus was eager to continue their conversation. 

“You’re going to love it Asterius! I remembered the first time I laid with another man. It was Heracles, after he recused me from my poorly thought out attempt to kidnap Persephone.”

“You knew Heracles personally?”

“Not for long, I had never met him before he stumbled across me stuck to a rock in Asphodel. But once he freed me and we returned to the surface I knew at once I had to thank him. I asked him what he wanted and he was very clear about it!” Theseus laughed at the memory. “ You definitely remind me of him a bit.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” 

“It is! He was surprising tender for a lover of his strength and size. He was always a little too into his lion skin though. He insisted on wearing it, and a pair of lion paws, every time we were in bed. I suppose I’m one to talk though, seeing as I’ve fallen love with a beautiful bull-man!” he pulled Asterius in for a kiss and then snuggled into the side of his neck. 

“Do not fear, Asterius. I will make sure you have the most pleasurable experience imaginable.”

“I’m sure you will King."

\-------------------

When the day finally came, Asterius found that Theseus had put considerable effort into making it as special as possible. The entire room smelt of the fruity soap Theseus used for his hair and he had seemingly taken all the candles in Elysium and placed them in their room, Asterius was slightly concerned the room might catch on fire. He was always uncomfortable whenever the King did anything for him, even it warmed his heart knowing how much he cared. 

Theseus was as excited as ever. Although in typical Theseus fashion he had not made a plan, and was just going to wing it and see what happened.  He gathered an assortment of large pillows and placed them beneath Asterius’ waist, propping him up. They then made out ferociously, Theseus running his hands through Asterius’ mane. The bull just held Theseus close to him. His grip on the man was tight, as if he king might run away at any moment. Soon both of them were grinding themselves together. Asterius’ pulled away, the reality that his fantasize were so close to being true was bringing him close to the edge already, despite his anxiety. 

“King?

"Yes, my beloved bovine?"

"Could you, um, wear the mask?”

"Mask?"

"T-the gold one. That came with the chariot." 

"Oh! Oh  _ Asterius _ !" Theseus purred, his grin stretching from ear to ear "Of course! Of course I can wear the mask!"

He jumped off the bed and grabbed the golden mask off the armor rack, knocking a couple of spears over in his rush. Once it was on and secure he turned around. Asterius held his breath as he approached the bed. He laid on top of him and began kissing his nipples softly, his hands slowly running over the fur on his chest. His kisses made their may up to his snout and then around his face until his lips brush against his ear. He holds the bulls hand as he whispers into it.

"Tonight is only for you Asterius. Not me, not anybody else. Do not be afraid to tell me what you want. Whatever you ask I will do. If you wish to stop, just say the word and it will be over." He shuddered slightly as he heard Theseus words,

"I’m going to start now, my love, alright?"

"Yes king"

Theseus leaves a trail of kisses in his fur as he moves along his body, stopping only to pay brief attention to his hard nipples. He has not let go of the kings hand since he took it, and he squeezes it harder as Theseus moves further down. Soon he is between his legs, and as usual he licks the side of his shaft, his tongue circling around the head, his free hand wrapped around it. He doesn’t stay there long though. Asterius watched as Theseus’ head moved below the horizon of his groin and closed his eyes. He felt the kings mouth around his balls, and felt as his tongue moved further down. He moaned as Theseus warm breath blew against him. He didn’t dive in right away. First, with his free hand, he spread the bulls furry cheeks apart and rubbed his fingers against him. Asterius moaned as he felt the pressure from his fingers on him. Theseus pushed in slightly before removing his hand and diving in. The feeling of the king’s wet tongue on him sent a shiver of pleasure across Asterius’ body. His groans urged on Theseus and he doubled his efforts, the swirls of his tongue quickening. When he pulled away, gasping for air, his face was covered in saliva. He wiped it off on Asterius legs and then leaned up to look at his face.

Asterius opened his eye and saw Theses peaking over him. 

“Enjoying yourself?’ 

“Yes King very much. Please don’t stop”

“Of course my love”

Theseus goes back down, his tongue making elaborate patterns. Asterius moves his free hand on top of the kings head holding him in position. He feels Theseus moans against him and he groans in response. 

“Oh Theseus” Asterius moaned causing Theseus to pop up again. “Please king, I need more” 

“More of what, my most beautiful companion?” Asterius could hear the smirk in his voice, although he could not see it. 

“King... please” Even now, after everything he had told him, and with Theseus just inches away from him, he found it difficult to talk about what he wanted. 

“If you can not ask for it Asterius, how do I know you want it?” Theseus said coyly. He knew exactly what his bull wanted, but he wanted him to say it, to voice his desires as vocally as he did his own. 

“Please King... your fingers.” That was good enough for Theseus, he slid up to Asterius’ face and kissed his snout again.

“I’ll need my fingers for this, my bull’ Asterius let go of Theseus hand and placed it on his back.

“Yes King, im sorr-“

“Shh-No apologies” he took his hand and placed the tips on Asterius lips. He took them into his mouth, his tongue swirling around each finger. Theseus kissed the side of Asterius thick neck, his free hand feeling around them for the bottle of olive oil. Once he found it he pulled his fingers out and kissed his way back down between his legs. 

“King...please talk more. It is unnatural for you to be so quiet.” 

“As you wish Asterius!” As he spreads oil along his fingers Theseus looks in Asterius eyes. 

“What would you like me to say? Shall I shower you in praise or describe how much I’ll enjoy penetrating you?” He lowered his voice and attempted his most domineering attitude, “or perhaps you want me to be more aggressive about how I own you?”

“No! Not that one. T-the first one will be fine.” 

“Of course Asterius, my beautiful bull.” He silently cursed himself, why did he think he’d like that one? It must have brought back terrible memories. He hoped he did not ruin Asterius’ night already. 

Theseus talked, but Asterius did not hear the words, he focused as the king pressed his fingers slowly into him. It wasn’t what he expected, just a light pressure that seemed to sink into him. It was not unpleasant, but he began to think he should be feeling more. He was nowhere near whatever it was that made Theseus so hungry to be taken. Perhaps the king was being overdramtic as usual, and it wasn’t really as fun as he thought? Sometimes Theseus spoke of a place inside him that brought such incredible pleasure when touched, he wondered if he even had such a place or if that was another thing that separated him from normal men. He knew he should have kept this fantasy to himself. As he dwelled on these thoughts his moans became more infrequent and his cock began to soften slightly. These changes did not go unnoticed by Theseus. 

He sped up his pace and added more fingers to bring Asterius back into the moment. The bull tended to get lost in his thoughts and Theseus knew what that could lead to. Definitely not where he wanted to lead them tonight. His movements seemed to work, Asterius was back to moaning, but he knew he’d have to switch things up. He pulled his fingers out and returned his focus to Asterius’ cock while he oils his own. 

Asterius appreciated Theseus ability to always pull him out if this own mind. His cock was hard again, straining against the king’s hand and mouth. He watched as Theseus bobbed up and down, the candlelight reflecting off his golden mask. The king was watching him back, he pushed down on his cock before resurfacing. he smiled and tipped the bottle of oil over the bulls hole. He felt as the warm slick liquid flowed down his fur, as Theseus scooped it and rubbed it into him. He grabbed the sides of his cheeks and spred them apart. 

Theseus lined himself up with Asterius, he was by no means a small man (at least in this regard) but seeing himself now border by the bulls beautifully large cheeks he felt smaller then ever. Still, he pushed in with his typical confidence. He gasped as he entered, he wasn’t certain if he had ever done this with a man before, women undoubtedly, but men? As he bottomed out he realized he really shouldn’t be thinking about this right now, he focused his attention back on Asterius who was, worrying unconcerned. Theseus thought back to his time with Heracles, he had been a mess during that. But Asterius did not look like he was experiencing the waves of orgasmic pleasure Theseus typically felt. He pushed in further, until his hips touched the bulls cheeks who only let out a low moan in response 

He tried not to focus on Asterius’ lack of response, if he looked worried or concerned he knew that the bull would pick up on it. The feeling of Asterius’ body as it gripped him felt as wonderful as Theseus imagined it would and it was easy to keep his attention on that instead. The thick fur on Asterius’ cheeks rubbed against him, the sensation sent shudders though his body. He gripped one of the bulls legs and slung it across his shoulder. 

Asterius was not...well...he wasn’t really feeling much of anything. For all of Theseus dramatic thrusting, Asterius didn’t really feel a difference from the way 4 of the kings fingers felt. He watched as Theseus’ eye closed and his head rolled back. He was rubbing the leg he had thrown over his shoulder. Although this wasn’t exactly what he had envisioned, seeing Theseus there in front of him, seeming having the time of his life was arousing. If he had to pretend this was pleasurable for him he would. On the other hand, if Theseus liked this too much he might ask to do it again. Asterius couldn’t tell him that his efforts were in vain. Who knows what he might do then. He did not like lying to him, especially when the king always made such an effort to please him. The more these thoughts clouded his focus the more it seemed like his body would betray his disinterest before he could. 

Asterius was fully soft now and neither of them could deny it. Theseus gripped him tighter and moved his hand quicker, but it was of no use. Any arousal had long since left him. 

“King, lets take a break.”

Theseus pulled out, he was already softening. 

They sat there for a few moments. Neither one speaking or looking at the other. 

“King it isn’t -”  
“Silence! I must think of how to fix this.”

Asterius watched as Theseus thought, intently circling the table, before he stopped and came back to the bed.

“I have found a solution to our problem Asterius!”

“Oh no what is it?”

“Just the other day, or year maybe, I was talking with some women who rode with the huntresses of Artemis and they showed be some  _ very _ interesting contraptions they had.” 

“What does-“

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of it before! You are not entirely human, of course no mere human body, even one was beautifully crafted as my own, could pleasure you.”

“King that’s not-” 

“I am ashamed I did not think of it sooner!”

“Think of wh-“

“Obviously, we won’t be able to use the same one the huntresses used, theirs was a replacement ours will be an enhancement!”

“What are you talking about?”

Theses turned and smiled at Asterius, the same smile he had when he entered the arena and knew he would win. 

“I shall have Daedalus craft the most beautiful cock extender for us!” 

“ _ what _ ”

“Oh Asterius it will be grand!”

“King I-“

“It will be golden AND bejeweled!”

“Thes-“

“Perhaps it could even change sizes? I wonder how big he could make it? Do you think he might be able to carve my face into the side?” 

“Theseus!” Asterius says, slightly louder than he intended to. Theseus stopped abruptly and stared at him.

“King we do not need that.”

“What? Of course we do!” 

“You are more than enough for me King.”

Theseus curled up next to Asterius’ side and pulled the bulls arm over him like a blanket.

“Oh Asterius, I know you think that, but you deserve the best! And if I can not provide it, I shall make it my life’s, or rather afterlife’s, goal to fixing that.” Theseus jumped off the bed and stood dramatically at Asterius side. 

“I swear that I, Theseus, the uniter of Attica, the greatest king of Athens, the founder of the games at the Isthmus of Corinth, the slayer of the Min- the _ lover _ of the Minotaur, swear to you my most beloved Asterius that I will not stop unit I have righted this wrong I have committed against you!”

He was practically yelling at this point. 

“Did you come up with that oath just now, or did you just have it memorized?” Theseus’ needless dramatics never ceased to amuse Asterius or bring his mood up.

“One must always be prepared, I have several already written for various circumstances.” 

Asterius decided it was more touching than concerning and allowed Theseus to continue his heroic ramblings and oaths while they showered.

After they had washed the oil off them and returned to bed. Theseus was still awake, his eyes refusing to shut. His hands stoked the fur on Asterius chest. The bull could not ignore the irregularities in the kings breath.

“King,” He whispered, his hands running though his blonde hair, “please do not let this trouble you.” Theseus did not respond immediately, but gripped the fur beneath his hands tighter before he whispered back

“Asterius there are not many people I have failed,or mistakes I have made. Hippolytus undoubtedly, and probably one other, but I refuse to allow myself to fail you again.” 

Asterius wrapped his hands around the king and brought him closer.

“You have made no mistake king. You have nothing to fix.”

Theseus said nothing. They laid there in silence until Asterius curiously made him break it once more.

“Was Ariadne the other you failed?”

Theseus jerked upright and spoke loudly, and angrily. 

“What? No _ absolutely _ not. I despise that woman and her family for what they put you through.” 

“They did not have much choice.” 

“They always had a choice. And they choose to hurt you.”

“You are not fair to her king, she suffered as well.”

“Ha! What does she know of suffering? In the years you shared the same island she offered you no fairness. No justice. No humanity. And what did she get as retribution?  _ Nothing _ . Does she rot in Tartarus or wander the fires of Asphodel? No she  _ ascended _ to _ Olympus  _ to stand at the side of Dionysus, to become the mother of gods, to delight in the pleasures of divinity for all eternity while you were- were” the king started to cry and Asterius held him close. The name of Ariadne was so closely tired to Theseus’ greatest regret that it was almost guaranteed that any mentions of her would bring tears to his eyes. They laid intertwined until the sounds of the arena signaled morning. 

\-----------------------------

For several weeks after that Theseus would disappear after their matches or on their off days. Asterius rarely saw him until he returned, bloody and bruised as if he’d just come from battle. He was greatly concerned about where his search for Daedalus was taking him, but anytime he tried to talk to Theseus the king would silence him and refuse to discuss it. Asterius often suggested that they go on this search together if Theseus was so determined to do it, but the king would have none of that, “I failed you Asterius! I must regain my honor and I will not allow you to lift a finger to help. I will fix this myself!” Asterius could only rub his temples in frustration at Theseus’ stupid sense of pride and thank the gods that they were both already dead. The absence of the king wore on Asterius quickly and he took to sitting out with Patroclus in the fields. They did not talk much, but he believed they both enjoyed each other’s company. 

Just as Theseus’ absences were beginning to become more then annoying to Asterius, the king returned early one day with an absurdly big smile. He pulled Asterius in to a tight hug, “We need only wait now, my beloved bovine.” He assumed Theseus had found the inventor and somehow managed to convince him to make this...thing Theseus had crudely sketched onto the back of one of their banners. 

It was several more weeks before it actually arrived. He could tell became Theseus had grabbed the cloth wrapped item when it was delivered to their room and had run into the bath, yelling at Asterius to not come in. When the king emerged, Asterius could only stare in shock and admittedly, arousal. 

Theseus had on his golden mask and bullet sashes, but between his legs was the main shock. Dangling there, and held up by several belts and suspenders, was an enormous golden metal cock. It reached his knees, was covered in intricate carvings and inlaid sapphires and rubys, and thankfully, no carvings of Theseus face. Asterius reached out to touch it and was taken aback at the warmth of the metal. It felt warmer then Theseus skin and pulsed slightly in tune with the kings heart. The blue of the jewels matches the blue of his eyes, the gold almost the same as his skin. Asterius stood staring at it, unsure of what to say to such a monstrous, yet oddly attractive, item. 

“Well, my love? what do you think? Is it not astounding?” Theseus stood with his hands at his waist, proudly showing off the device. 

“It certainty is King, but uh, were is your--?” he gestured vaguely to his own cock.

“My manhood is safely stored inside!”

“Will you even to feel what we do with that on?”

“Of course! The metal is in tune with my own skin, I felt when you touched it just now.”

“I see.. Daedalus is quite the craftsman.” 

“He is indeed, please Asterius let us test his gift to us!”

“As you wish King.”

Asterius picked up Theseus who let out a playful giggle, the bull knew he loved when he threw him over his shoulder. Although now he could feel the weight that the metal deceive was adding to the king. Asterius wondered how such a small man, even one was strong as Theseus, could even walk with this between his legs. Let alone have the stamina to use it. 

He gently laid the king down on the edge of the bed. The kings legs dangled of the side, and Asterius knelt in front of him. He licked the side of the metal piece, and was surprised at how much it tasted like the kings skin. There was a metallic after taste, but Asterius did not mind. He swirled his tongue around the ruby head, his hands running up and down Theseus body. The metal pulsed in his mouth, and he felt the heat rubbing against his tongue. He let one of his hands venture between his legs, he pushed into himself deeper as he took the metal cock deeper into his mouth. 

He found himself on the edge again, just from the feeling of it on his tongue. The time for foreplay was far in the past, he needed this now. He pulled off Theseus and pushed him toward the middle of the bed. He lined himself up with Theseus and sat down, the metal pushed up against him but he pushed back and soon he felt it slide into him. It already felt different from before, he felt a slight pain but it soon wore off and when it did he pushed himself down further and -- oh.  _ oh _ .  **_ OH.  _ **

So this is why Theseus is the way he is, Asterius thought as the he felt the metal pulse inside him. He pushed further until he reached the bottom, and then he looked down at Theseus. His eyes were shut tightly, his hand squeezing Asterius’ just as tight. Asterius ran his hand over Theseus smooth chest, he saw him shudder as he brushed past his nipple, and felt the metal indie him twitch as well. He left his hand in the center of his chest as he rose again, slowly. Theseus moved his free hand to Asterius’ cock and held it at the base, he could not get his fingers around, not with one hand, but he squeezed it anyway. Asterius’ tensed in return, tightening his grip on the metal. Theseus moaned in pleasure at that, and Asterius lowered himself again. 

They repeated this until Asterius had gotten accustomed to the feeling of Theseus begin inside him. Soon though, Asterius could feel he was getting to the edge. He could no longer focus on keeping his orgasm at bay. He leaned in, his face hovering over Theseus. 

“King.. I am close.. please.. harder..”

Theseus said nothing but smiled and grabbed Asterius’ waist tightly. He felt the king pull away slightly, but then all he felt was the force at which Theseus thrusted into him. Asterius lowered himself as far as he could, his hand jerking himself off. Theseus was saying things, but Asterius did not hear the words, only the melody of his kings beautiful voice. They were both breathing heavily now, Asterius bouncing as fast and hard as Theseus was thrusting. Asterius hand sped up as he felt himself near the edge. Theseus moved his hand over Asterius’ and they moved together. Asterius brought himself over the edge as he felt Theseus swell inside him. With a scream and a groan they came together, Asterius shooting all over Theseus. Asterius felt the pulsing of the metal inside him as Theseus cum shot into him. 

Asterius lifted himself off and fell on his back beside Theseus, both of them panting. He moved his arm around Theseus and the king snuggled into his side, wiping the cum off his face. 

“Well, Asterius, how was that?”

“Theseus...it was better than I could have ever expected. Thank you.” He kissed the top of Theseus’ head.

They took their time cleaning up, Theseus insisting he wash Asterius while the bull just relaxed. Neither spoke. Asterius enjoying the way Theseus hands rubbed every inch of him, the other hand brushing his fur and later, braiding his mane again. Asterius laid mostly in the water, with just his head poking out so Theseus could work though it. He stared at the mural above, with its perfect clouds and sky. Theseus noticed and leaned in front of him. 

“Did I ever tell you why I had this painted up there?

“No you haven’t King.”

“This is what the sky looked like when I sailed away from Crete. After, well....you know.”

“I did not think that would be something you would like to remember.”

“But I must remember.” He placed his hand on the bulls snout and looked him in his beautiful dark eyes. “The mural is a reminder, Asterius, of how much I lost that day. And of how much I have gained.”


End file.
